This invention relates in general to vehicle wheels and hubs and in particular to an improved balance weight retention system adapted for use with such a vehicle wheel and hub.
Before a tire is mounted on a vehicle wheel, there typically exists an imbalance in the vehicle wheel. Also, after a hub is produced, there typically exists an imbalance in the hub. In order to correct the wheel and hub imbalance, one or more balance weights are usually attached to the associated wheel and hub. In a steel wheel or hub construction, a steel balance weight is typically secured to the steel wheel or hub by welding. However, in a nodular iron wheel or hub construction, it is not easy to weld the steel weight to the nodular iron wheel or hub. Thus, a threaded opening is usually provided in the nodular iron wheel or hub and a balance weight is secured to the associated wheel or hub using a fastener having a threaded end. It would be desirable to provide an improved vehicle wheel balance weight retention system which can be used with various kinds of wheel and hub constructions and which is easy to install and relatively inexpensive.